Old Friends and a New Arrival
by Celtic Werewolf
Summary: ONESHOT. The Marauders wait nervously in the corridor of St. Mungo's while Harry is being born.


_Author's Note: This is just something I thought up when I was bored in class. Hope you like it!_

James Potter paced in the corridor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. His hair was messier than usual from running his hands through it so many times. He bit his nails and stared blankly at the floor.

"James, sit down, mate," said Sirius Black, lounging in a chair against the wall.

"She's been in there for a long time," James said nervously.

"She's having a baby," Remus Lupin said soothingly. "These things take time."

James plopped down on the bench next to Remus. Peter Pettigrew, who was on James's other side, offered him some _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_. James pushed the box away irritably and stared at the floor.

"Do you know what it is?" Remus asked, trying to be helpful.

James shook his head.

"What do you want it to be?" Peter asked through a mouthful of beans.

James shrugged.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "He wants a boy. You know you do!"

"At this moment, I don't really care as long as it's healthy," James snapped.

The corridor went quiet. Sirius leaned his chair against the wall, with its legs up in the air. "God, I hope it looks like Lily, whatever it is."

James smiled and threw a bean at him.

Sirius ducked. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant I hope it doesn't look like me!"

James threw a handful of beans at Sirius. "No one accuses my wife of bestiality!"

Everyone laughed, Sirius's bark-like laugh drowning out the others.

A cry from the hospital room sent the corridor into silence. James hid his face in his hands, his good mood gone just as quickly as it came.

"She'll be all right, mate," Sirius said comfortingly.

"And so will the baby," Remus said, putting a reassuring hand on James's shoulder.

"And so will you," Peter said, handing James a chocolate frog, which James refused.

"Go on," Remus said. "Chocolate makes everyone feel better."

James smiled and accepted the frog. He was about to eat it when the door to Lily's room opened and a Healer stepped out.

"Mr. Potter? Your wife requested to have you in the room."

What little blood was left in James's face drained from it. "But…I…but…" He looked to his friends, who were just as aghast as he was.

"You should go, I guess," Sirius said hesitantly.

Peter and Remus nodded in agreement.

"B…b…but," James stammered. "I thought that wasn't allowed?"

"We do allow it if it is requested," the Healer replied sympathetically. "You really should come now."

James looked once more to his friends in panic.

"JAMES POTTER!" came Lily's voice from inside the delivery room. "GET YOUR GODDAMNED ARSE IN HERE THIS MINUTE!"

The Marauders looked at each other in alarm. Lily never, ever cursed.

Terrified now, James stood up and swayed a little. Sirius walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders to steady him. James nodded thanks and slowly, like he was heading for the execution chamber, followed the Healer into the delivery room. He glanced back desperately to his friends as the door closed.

The three friends looked at each other.

"Jesus!" Sirius said with nervous laughter. "The man can face down Death Eaters three to one, but turns into a pussycat at the birth of his child!"

"How would you feel?" Remus asked. "I expect all men turn to mush when their children are born. I know I'd be a nervous wreck."

Peter nodded to say that he agreed with Remus.

Sirius sighed and sat back down.

The corridor once again fell into silence. The clocked ticked away the minutes, which lengthened into hours. Peter and Sirius fell asleep and Remus started to doze off himself when the door opened and James stepped out.

"Mates?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Sirius jerked awake. He smiled when he saw James smiling.

Peter jumped up. "Man-eating sloths!"

His three friends did not even bother to ask what the hell he was talking about. All the attention was focused on James.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

James's smile widened from ear to ear. "I'm a daddy!"

Peter, Remus, and Sirius jumped to their feet shouting congratulations and clapping their friend on the back.

"It's a boy!" James exclaimed enthusiastically. "Do you want to see him?"

"Can we?" Remus asked.

"Come on!" James yelled, leading the way into the delivery room.

The Marauders entered cautiously. The last time they had been in a delivery room was when they themselves were babies. Lily was propped up on a bunch of pillows, looking exhausted and covered in sweat. She was holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. She smiled as she saw James and his friends enter.

James kissed her forehead and took the little bundle from her. "Here he is," he said holding the baby so his friends could see him.

The Marauders crowded in. The baby was asleep. Already he had a patch of jet black hair just like his father's.

"He's so tiny," Remus said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What's his name?" Peter asked.

"Harry," Lily answered hoarsely. "Harry James Potter."

Sirius smirked. "I still say you should've called him 'Sirius'."

James smiled and handed Harry back to Lily. He sat beside her on the bed.

"Maybe we should go…" Remus said, feeling a little uncomfortable intruding on this special moment.

Lily shook her head. "No, stay. I insist."

The Marauders stepped closer to the bed, watching the baby while he tried to grip Lily's finger. They all smiled as they gazed down at the boy who would become 'The boy who lived'.


End file.
